


Squalo et Amidala

by Selka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bel a été enlevé. Et c'est Squalo qui s'y colle pour aller le libérer. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squalo et Amidala

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà à quoi peuvent mener mes délires.
> 
> Je dois vous prévenir, pauvre Squalo, il va lui arriver des choses qu'il préférerait oublier...
> 
> Une histoire plus longue que ce que je fais habituellement, donc dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il-vous-plaît.

Squalo était nerveux. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première mission sous couverture, mais d'habitude, ces missions là duraient jusqu'à ce qu'il entre là où il voulait. Là, ça serait différent. Et puis, il n'avait jamais été habillé... comme ça. Sa cible était juste derrière le coin de la rue.

Squalo inspira profondément pour se calmer et se remémorer les événements de la journée qui avaient amené à ce qu'il se retrouve ici... et dans cette tenue.

Bien sûr, il avait remarqué l'absence de Bel au petit-déjeuner. Comme le reste de la Varia. Mais il ne s'était pas inquiété. Depuis que Bel avait appris, grâce à la mémoire de dix ans dans le futur, que Raziel, son frère aîné, était vivant, Bel passait ses jours de congé à le rechercher, ainsi que la famille Gello (la future famille de Byakuran le White Spell). Et le départ de Mammon n'avait rien arrangé. Il reviendrait à la fin de son congé et reprendrait son travail et ses blagues plus ou moins mortelles.

La situation avait empiré quand, en début d'après-midi, alors que Squalo faisait (encore) la paperasse de Xanxus, Lussuria l'avait appelé pour qu'il aille au portail. Squalo se rappelait avoir fixé avec attention son épée à son poignet, au cas où Lussuria le fasse descendre pour rien, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

En bas, il avait retrouvé Levi, Lussuria et Fran qui entourait un homme en uniforme que Squalo identifia comme celui d'UPS. Le livreur, remarqua Squalo, faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas s'enfuit en courant. Il décida de lui faciliter la tâche.

« C'est pour quoi?  
\- J'ai... un colis urgent pour... le boss de la Varia. C'est ici?  
\- Oui. Passe le truc.  
\- Squalo tu n'es pas le boss et...  
\- Vous préférez aller chercher le boss et le ramener ici?

\- Je signe alors. Voi, passe ton truc à signer toi. »

Squalo prit l'écran que lui tendait le coursier et signa. Le coursier lui donna un petit paquet en carton avant de reprendre son écran et de s'en aller, pratiquement en courant. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses collègues tiraient au sort qui prenait cette adresse dans leur tournée.

Squalo avait ouvert rapidement le paquet, les colis n'étaient jamais envoyé par UPS à cause de leur manque de fiabilité (je n'ai jamais envoyé de colis piégé mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec les colis reçus non piégés). A l'intérieur, dans du coton, il trouva une couronne et une grosse mèche de cheveux blonds ainsi qu'un mot:

« Nous détenons votre gardien de la tempête. Si vous ne libérez pas Byakuran et ne nous l'amenez pas ce soir à l'embarcadère G du port de Naples avant minuit, nous l'exécuterons. »

Sans un mot, Squalo passa le mot et les objets l'accompagnant à ses compagnons.

« VOI, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?  
\- Bel-sempaï a des ennuis.  
\- C'est indigne de lui. Quand le boss saura ça...  
\- Il n'en saura rien. On va se débrouiller sans lui.  
\- Mais comment Squa-chan?  
\- Voi, ne m'appelle pas... Bon, laissons tomber. Ils ont dû garder son anneau et sa boîte. On va pouvoir le localiser grâce à ça.  
\- Je ne crois pas sempaï. Je suis allé dans la chambre de Bel-sempaï ce matin pour le prévenir qu'il était en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas là mais sa bague et sa boîte étaient sur son bureau.  
\- Merde. Une autre idée pour le localiser?

\- Ara, quand Bel-chan est arrivé ici, il passait son temps à s'enfuir pour nous embêter, vous vous rappelez?  
\- … Et Xanxus lui avait fait poser de force un émetteur. Bonne idée Lussuria, il l'a peut-être toujours. »

Ils allèrent tous dans la salle de contrôle.

« Quelqu'un se souvient de la fréquence de l'émetteur? Je me souviens juste qu'il était assez puissant et précis pour que Bel-chan puisse être repéré où qu'il se trouve sur Terre.  
\- Voi, Xanxus avait acheté une fréquence exprès pour lui. 666,6 Hertz. Il avait dit que ça lui irait bien.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le Boss est tellement intelligent!  
\- Ouais, ouais... Alors... Voyons... L'ordinateur capte quelque chose... Il a dû le garder, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Voi, première bonne nouvelle il est toujours en Italie. Naples... Dans la moitié près de la mer... Voilà. Il est au 21 via Appia Navona. Et selon Internet à cette adresse il a... un club. Le « Gellatino ».  
\- Il faut aller chercher Bel-chan. On prévient Xanxus et...  
\- Non! On va s'en occuper sans le prévenir.  
\- Mais le Boss...  
\- Si tu le préviens, je ne suis pas sûr que tous nos comptes réunis suffisent à rembourser les dégâts. C'est en plein quartier historique.  
\- Mais...  
\- Officiellement Bel est toujours en congé, il n'a pas été enlevé. Et nous n'avons pas de mission en cours. Donc nous sommes libres d'aller dans un club.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Attends Squa-chan. Apparemment le Gellatino n'est pas « normal ». Il est officiellement tenu par la famille Tino. Si on va là-bas on va se faire reconnaître. C'est semi-privé et les hommes qui vont s'attendent à trouver des femmes... accueillantes. »

Là, Squalo avait pété un câble quand Lussuria était sortit bruquement de la pièce et en était revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec des habits... de femme. Il avait pris son épée et avant de se diriger vers le gardien du Soleil. Levi l'avait ceinturé pendant que Lussuria exprimait ses arguments. Et hélas, ses arguments étaient valables. Fran s'en fichait et il était le seul à pouvoir éventuellement passer pour une femme. Essayez d'imaginer Levi ou Lussuria en robe avait faillit le faire vomir.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là, habillé, coiffé, maquillé et... épilé. Lussuria s'étant occupé de tout. Et Squalo devait reconnaître que la tenue lui allait. Lussuria avait relevé ses cheveux et, avec grand renfort de laque, lui avait fait un énorme chignon et avait planté la couronne de Bel dessus. Grâce à sa taille, Squalo avait échappé aux talons, mais pas aux ballerines en cuir hyper chic et très fille. La robe était courte, très courte, beaucoup trop courte pour Squalo. Heureusement, elle n'était pas du tout moulante, Squalo aurait eu du mal à justifier son absence totale de hanches et de poitrine.

La robe se composait donc d'une bande élastique autour des épaules d'où tombait le tissu de la robe. Ainsi la robe était assez large pour qu'on puisse penser que l'absence de renflement au niveau de la poitrine était dû à une petite poitrine.

Tout ce que Lussuria avait passé à Squalo était parfaitement à sa taille, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu. Il se demandait ce que le gardien du Soleil avait d'autre dans ses affaires.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela pour le moment. Il avait une mission à effectuer.

Squalo prit une profonde inspiration et se décolla du mur auquel il était adossé d'un coup d'épaule. Il était temps d'y aller.

Il tourna au coin de la rue. Elle était plutôt calme, sauf aux alentours du club où quelques gars louches traînaient. Squalo avançait d'un pas sûr vers la cible. Les gars louchent le repérèrent et se rassemblèrent devant la porte du club. Squalo s'arrêta devant eux, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir. C'est bien ici le « Gellatino »?  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Un ami m'a donné rendez-vous dans ce club.  
\- Quel ami?

Squalo remercia le Ciel d'avoir une bonne mémoire et de se souvenir des alliés importants de la famille Tino.  
\- Dino Cavallone.

Les méchants s'entre-regardèrent, et Squalo attendit, espérant ne pas devoir se battre à mains nues contre tout un club de mafieux.

Heureusement...  
\- Ca va faire un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait ici ce soir.  
\- Il n'est pas là.  
\- Est-ce que je peux l'attendre à l'intérieur? Je ne veux pas rester dehors dans cette tenue.  
\- Le club est réservé aux membres et à ceux qui les accompagnent.  
\- J'accompagne Dino Cavalonne.  
\- Et je n'ai que votre parole pour le prouver. »

Squalo se préparait à une argumentation quand il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière. Vu qu'il n'avait sentit personne s'approcher il poussa un petit cri. Il remercia silencieusement Fran qui, lors de la seule phrase qu'il avait prononcé lors de la préparation de Squalo, lui avait conseillé un appareil pour rendre sa voix plus aigüe.

Squalo lança son coude dans le ventre de son agresseur mais celui-ci l'arrêta et profita de son élan pour lui faire une clé. Squalo se dégagea en se retournant et se préparait à enchaîner les coups quand il reconnut son « agresseur ».

« Dino.

Même s'il l'énervait beaucoup, Squalo considérait Dino comme son meilleur ami. Et, parfois, Dino avait des éclairs de génie. Squalo espérait vraiment que ça allait être le cas à cette seconde vu que Dino l'avait reconnu. Et qu'il vait son grand sourire débile sur le visage. Détail positif néanmoins: Romario l'accompagnait.  
\- Amidala, tu es déjà arrivé(e).  
\- Comme tu vois.  
\- Tu as attendu longtemps?  
\- Non. Mais la nuit est fraîche.  
\- Entrons alors. »

Dino passa son bras autour des épaules et le ramena contre lui de manière possessive avant de s'avancer vers la porte du club. Squalo décida de jouer le jeu, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'avait compris Dino.

Les malabars s'écartèrent et ils entrèrent.

L'intérieur du club était tel que Squalo se l'imaginait: un plafond dans la pénombre pour une ambiance « feutrée ». Quelques lampes ça et là sur des tables rondes entourées de canapés. Quelques uns étant occupés par plusieurs personnes. Des hommes et des femmes qui avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Sur la droite, un bar dans la pénombre avec un barman. Squalo dénombra onze femmes et huit hommes, dont le barman.

Dino le mena à un des canapés où ils s'assirent. Une serveuse se dirigea vers eux.

« Je vais prendre un « whisky on the rock », sans glaçon. Et pour mon amie... un verre de champagne à la framboise. Romario ?  
\- Rien, merci Boss.  
\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

La serveuse s'éclipsa et Dino lâcha la main de Squalo.

« Ca va ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Des choses à me dire ?  
\- Merci de m'avoir fait entrer.  
\- De rien ma chère. Ah, Tony. Comment tu vas ? »

Squalo se retourna pour voir le boss de la famille Tino. Il était entouré de deux jeunes filles gloussantes et à l'air passablement éméchées. Tous trois s'installèrent autour de la table pendant que la serveuse revenait avec les commandes.

Squalo but une gorgée de champagne et retint une grimace. Beaucoup trop léger. Il n'aimait que les alcools forts, comme Xanxus, même si lui n'en buvait pas à longueur de temps. Dino, lui, n'aimait pas les alcools forts, le whisky étant juste là pour narguer Squalo et ce dernier le savait et enrageait.

« Ça fait un moment que tu n'étais pas venu Dino. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus venir ici.  
\- Pas du tout Tony. C'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai encore plus de boulot que d'habitude. Je reçois le gardien du Nuage du Dixième Vongola et il passe ses journées à me défier et je passe mes nuits à réparer ses dégâts et à faire ma paperasse.  
\- J'ai entendu parler de lui. Et ton amie...  
\- Amidala. Ma chère, voici Tony Tino.  
\- Enchanté(e).  
\- Moi de même mademoiselle.

Tony essaya de caresser la jambe de Squalo, mais la main de Dino l'arrêta.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce genre de filles Tony.  
\- Toutes les femmes sont ce genre de filles Dino.  
\- Pas celle-là.  
\- Et c'est quoi le genre de celle-là alors ?

Dino ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Squalo le coupa.  
\- Laisse. Je vais répondre moi-même.

Il se tourna vers Tony et sourit de toutes ses dents.  
\- Je suis le genre de fille qu'on paye parfois pour garder des corps, parfois je suis celle contre qui on garde les corps. Ça dépend qui paye le mieux.  
Tony déglutit et s'écarta un peu de Squalo. Il reprit d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.  
\- Et en moment, vous faites quoi ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas après vous ou votre famille, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Je viens de finir une grosse mission en Russie et je suis en vacances. C'est pour ça que je suis venu(e) voir Dino. On a une histoire ensemble.  
\- Je devrais peut-être vous faire fouiller.  
\- Je me suis habillée comme ça justement pour éviter ce genre de choses. Vous croyez que j'aime m'habiller comme une pute ? Vous pouvez voir que je ne vos cache rien.  
\- En effet...  
Squalo retint une grimace tandis que Tony le détaillait avidement. Il prit une autre gorgée de champagne. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure pour trouver une manière de se trouver en présence de Bel. Il était encore dans la boîte, sinon Lussuria l'aurait appelé.  
\- Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire pendant vos vacances ?  
\- Me détendre un maximum et reprendre une vie à peu près normale. Cinq mois au fin fond de la Sibérie, je me suis complètement négligée.  
\- A tous les niveaux.  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes allé voir Dino ? Pour qu'il vous détende ?  
Comprenant ce que le boss de la famille Tino sous-entendait, Squalo eut soudain une idée.  
\- Oh, c'est vrai que Dino est bon au lit. Par contre, c'est pour quand je suis déjà détendue. Pour me détendre j'ai besoin d'autre chose.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Je te préviens Amidala, cette fois-ci je refuse de te prêter un de mes hommes. C'est vrai que c'était la meilleure séance de baise que j'ai jamais vu, et qu'ensuite tu étais très accueillante, mais mon homme a ensuite dormi pendant une semaine.  
\- Oh allez, j'essayerai de me restreindre cette fois, Dino chéri.  
\- Non. Trouve-toi un autre pigeon.  
\- Excusez-moi. Pourrais-je avoir des détails ?  
\- Amidala pour se détendre va baiser avec un gars, et de préférence avec un public. Une fois qu'elle l'a complètement épuisé, elle passe au suivant. Et c'est la meilleure baise de ta vie.  
\- Oh... Et si je me proposais ainsi que mes hommes ?  
\- Vous avez l'air sympathique Tony. Vous seriez parfait en deuxième position. Mais en premier il me faut quelqu'un de type Tempête. Et un puissant. Pour me calmer. Je ne pense pas que votre famille soit assez puissante pour avoir quelqu'un au niveau que je veux. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

Tony garda le silence quelques minutes, sérieux. Squalo pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Il mourrait d'envie de coucher avec lui (elle), c'était évident. Dino avait réussi à le tenter et Tony était orgueilleux et plaçait le plaisir avant les affaires. Il suffisait de voir les poupées accrochées à son bras. Aucun boss digne de ce nom ne se serait déplacé en public avec les mains occupées par autre chose que des armes.

Tony se lécha la lèvre supérieure.  
\- Et si... je vous donnais ce que vous voulez ? Un utilisateur de la flamme de la Tempête assez puissant pour vous satisfaire ?  
\- Comment ?  
\- J'ai actuellement dans ce club quelqu'un pouvant correspondre à vos attentes. Mais... Disons qu'il n'est pas censé être là.  
\- Je vois... Puis-je le voir ? Je vous donnerai ma réponse à ce moment-là.  
Bien. »

Tony aboya quelques ordres, les yeux fixés sur Squalo. Les autres clients du club se réunirent autour du canapé où était toujours assis Squalo, Dino et les autres. Dino attrapa la main de Squalo et lui murmura « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » auquel Squalo ne put répondre que par un haussement d'épaules.

Enfin, quatre hommes en amenèrent un cinquième dont le visage était caché par une cagoule. Squalo s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de l'espoir qui galopa dans ses veines. Il leva néanmoins un sourcil, septique.

« Et ? C'est ça qui est sensé me satisfaire ? Un mec avec une cagoule et des mains attachées dans le dos ?  
\- Nous pouvons lui enlever sa cagoule. Mais les menottes ne sont pas négociables.  
\- Je comprends ? Et si vous attachiez ses mains devant ?  
\- … … D'accord. »

Tony fit un geste et Squalo put enfin voir son visage. C'était bien Bel, même s'il s'était pris pas mal de coups. Vu la quantité de sang séché sur son visage il devait être dans un état d'excitation rarement atteint. Cela allait être d'autant plus simple.

« … Oui... Pas mal... Et il est puissant ?  
\- C'est le gardien de la tempête de la Varia.  
\- Les assassins de la famille Vongola ? … D'accord je prends. »

Squalo se leva et se dirigea vers Bel, en essayant de roules des hanches. Il se colla à lui et mit ses mains autour du cou du prince déchu, jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux, espérant que celui-ci comprendrait. Après quelques secondes, Bel mit ses mains derrière le cou de Squalo. Ils s'embrassèrent, Bel jouant avec les cheveux de Squalo, les détachant brusquement. Squalo sourit contre les lèvres de Bel. Maintenant, ce dernier avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réduire le bar en cendres. Ils se séparèrent.

Squalo rejoignit sa place et s'assit, les jambes écartées, avant de prendre brusquement le whisky de Dino et de le vider d'un trait.

« Mais...  
\- Laisse tomber le pervers. Ma mission est terminée. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous tuer.  
\- Quoi ?! Pétasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu... »  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le rire de Bel se faisant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus aigu, tous se retournèrent vers lui.

Les quatre gardes étaient à terre. Bel était en train de remettre sa couronne, toujours menotté.

« Shishishi. Vous allez tous mourir.  
\- Attrapez... »

Bel enfonça sa bague, qu'il venait de récupérer parmi la chevelure épaisse de Squalo, dans sa boîte arme.

« Dino, Romario-san, sortons. Je ne voudrais pas être piégé. »

Ils sortirent rapidement, tout le monde étant concentré sur Bel et son vison qui pétaient les plombs.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au bout de la rue qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Merci de m'avoir couvert ce soir Dino. Je t'en dois une. Heureusement qu tu y venais ce soir, sinon je ne sais pas comment je serais rentré.  
\- Sûr que tu m'en dois une. Mais je n'étais pas là par hasard.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Xanxus m'a appelé. Il savait que j'étais membre de ce club et m'a dit d'y aller. Que tu y serais et qu'à la fin tu me serais redevable. Je ne pouvais pas rater ça.  
\- Quoi ? VOI, Xanxus t'a appelé ?  
\- Oui. Par contre, il ne m'avait pas dit que tu serais aussi belle. »

Squalo ne sut jamais ce qu'il aurit répondu ou fait, si à ce moment-là Xanxus n'était pas sorti de l'ombre.

« Eh déchet, ramène-toi. On rentre.  
\- Et Bel ?  
Xanxus se tourna brièvement vers le club, d'où s'échappaient des cris et des flammes.  
\- Il se débrouillera.  
\- Mais...  
Sans écouter Squalo, Xanxus le balança sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates géant.  
\- VOI...  
\- Tu es parti en mission en me le cachant et en entraînant les autres. Je suis très énervé contre toi. Cavallone, merci pour ton aide. Squalo t'en doit une maintenant.  
Xanxus commença à partir, Squalo toujours sur son épaule.  
\- Eh...  
\- Ta gueule déchet... Tu vas devoir m'obéir maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre de toi. J'ai sauvé tes fesses...  
Tout en parlant, Xanxus toucha l'objet de ses pensées. Squalo se tortilla, gêné.  
\- Je t'ai mit en congé pour les deux prochains jours. Tu aurais dû t'habiller en femme depuis longtemps. Tu m'excites encore plus.  
\- Tu es excité par n'importe quoi.  
\- Seulement quand c'est toi qui porte le n'importe quoi, déchet. »

Xanxus jeta Squalo dans sa décapotable puis, d'un saut, se mit derrière le volant et démarra en trombe.


End file.
